Between the Words
by Monica Kyler
Summary: A collection of Merlin drabbles containing both humorous, depressing and angst stories. All characters will be present at some point. No slash. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin
1. Gwen Wonders

**A/N- **_Well, this is my first of MANY drabbles for BBC's Merlin. ;) I've seen a couple of these and I decided in order to get some practice in, I should start with these. I hope you like them and please inform me in the review what you think. Thanks everyone!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't know any of Merlin's pure awesomeness._

**Summary:** _Gwen thinks about how much Morgana has changed._

* * *

**Merlin Drabble 1: Gwen Wonders**

Gwen stood tall on the balcony with the moon shining in the corner of her eyes, stealing the glory like twinkling stars. Her thoughts wandered a bit to a very old friend that she'd pledged her friendship to long ago. Morgana.

It had been a year since her disappearance and just a few weeks since her discovery in the forest, clothed only in rages and completely petrified with fear. Gwen had been so worried that, at first, the truth behind her old friends eyes were lost to her. After merely a day, it all started to piece together . . .

There was something wrong with Morgana. The way she hardly spoke to her as a friend was her first hint. At the start, Gwen was sure it was shock, but it seemed deeper then that. When she thought Gwen wasn't looking, her eyes would slowly revert to something cold and sinister. There was something hidden behind the wide eyed girl's fear; something that was burrowed deep so not to let intruders in. Gwen was so much more then what she appeared to be. She was strong and extremely clever. She could still remember what Morgana was like even after being completely traumatized. This wasn't Morgana she was helping dress each morning. This was something far different.

Merlin suspected it too. It was obvious. The way he would stare at her harshly instead of talking like they had when they were younger made it terribly clear. He knew something. Gwen could feel it in her bones.

Uther was completely oblivious. He cared only that his ward was safely in his castle.

As for the others, no one suspected a thing. They were clouded by The simple knowledge that the Morgana they knew would never lie to them. Maybe the old Morgana wouldn't . . . this woman wasn't that.


	2. Uther's Obsession

**A/N- **_Another Merlin drabble! I'm so excited for this one, guys. I had a lot of fun writing this. Most of my drabbles will be about this length, but I have a tendency to go over board so future drabbles may be longer. Whatever, though. The longer, the better!_

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Merlin do you think I'd be writing this?_

**Summary:** _Uther insanity finally shows._

* * *

"Stop!"

The knights automatically halted their horses in their tracks and looked up ahead at their king. The man had his fist raised and his eyes scrutinized his surroundings carefully.

"There's something wrong."

Arthur rolled his eyes from where he sat and glanced back at his servant. Merlin looked half dead on his horse. His face pressed into the horses mane and soft snores could be heard. Never mind, then. He was dead asleep. "Father, we've been ridding all night. Is there something you wanted to show us?"

Uther ignored his son. Instead, he proceed to swing his leg over and step off his horse.

'A simple yes would do,' Arthur thought. With reluctance, he followed the king suit. The other men dismounted as well.

The king stood on the path with his legs down in a crouch and his eyes looking each way warily. Some of the knights held stupid grins on their face. Arthur stopped them with a glare.

"The trees . . ." the king whispered.

"What?"

"How could I have not noticed before?" Uther dashed towards the nearest tree and put his face up close to it. "It's so obvious!"

"Father, forgive me, but what are you talking about?"

The king turned. "I'm more ignorant then a child. It has been staring at us right in the face the entire time."

Arthur was beginning to worry about his father. Indeed, the man seemed delusional. "I'm not quite sure I understand-"

"Stay back!" he cried. Arthur, who'd taken a step forward, halted immediately. "They are not be trifled with, Arthur. One more step could kill us all."

"Father, um . . . Are you feeling well?"

Uther paid no heed. He circled the tree and eyed it carefully . . . For goodness sakes, he was glaring at a tree! "I know of them all too well. I'd recognize them anywhere."

"What? What do you recognize?"

Uther Pendragon turned with a flurish of his cloak and gazed at his men with the power and determinate of a true king. With one gloved hand, he pointed to the tree and announced with the utmost seriousness.

"This tree . . . Is a sorcerer!"

Merlin burst out laughing and fell off his horse.


End file.
